


Change-Up

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Jess has a surprise for Sam.





	Change-Up

October 31, 2004

Jess goes all the way with her idea. This is their first Halloween together, and Sam's already got that extra hunch to his shoulders that means he's stressed to the max by school and work at the book store (or the restaurant, or both). He's already given her his song and dance about how he hates Halloween, and she's fine staying in with her stressed out hunk of a man, but he never said anything about her not being allowed a costume.

And the tux? It's fine. Damn fine. Maybe she shouldn't. She's a college student, after all. But whenever she sees Sam's room back at the dorm, his half cleaned to military perfection and nearly empty, she realizes she isn't really a poor college student. Maybe she can give him something to brighten up his Halloween this year.

She rents the tux and feels ridiculously grown-up and silly both at once. She has Becky and Amanda, her roommate from freshman year, come with her and they all smile and giggle as she lets herself get measured for it. They raid the wardrobe at Pigott Theater on a whim and suddenly she's added a top hat to the ensemble and then Jess knows she needs the cane, she needs it.

So what if her clothes stay on for all of two seconds? She's going to do this right and proper and over the top.

Anything to see that smile of his.

Jess is supposed to be at the library while Sam's busing tables but she skips out long before she's finished with the reserve reading for her morning class. She hurries home to shower and dry her hair before getting herself into the clothes. She can't help beaming as she does so, running her hands over the clean lines of the shirt and jacket, smoothing down the pants, twirling the cane between her fingers and grinning.

Sam used to be able to sneak up on her but now she knows the sound of him, can swear the air almost lightens right before he arrives. She hears him now, right outside the door, and as she hears his key turning in the lock she settles her hands over the soft silk of her black cummerbund and grins wide, waiting.


End file.
